At present, more mobile devices (such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer) use a touchscreen, and when using these mobile devices to view content such as an image, or a map, people often need to zoom-in or zoom-out the content to facilitate viewing. When people need a mobile device to perform a zoom-in or zoom-out function, a method generally used is placing two fingers on a touch-control touchscreen, so that the mobile device simultaneously receives signals from two touch points; zooming in or zooming out content displayed on the touchscreen according to changes in signal movement directions of the two touch points; and controlling zoom-in or zoom-out times using a signal movement distance of the two touch points.
The prior art has at least the following disadvantages. In the foregoing solution, using changes of the simultaneously received signals of the two touch points, the mobile device controls to zoom-in or zoom-out the content displayed on the touchscreen and the zoom in or zoom out times. However, when controlling to zoom-in or zoom-out the content displayed on the touchscreen, the mobile device needs to simultaneously receive the signals from the two touch points and detect change status of the two signals, and a processing process is complex, which reduces working efficiency of the mobile device.